


Погребение

by Polyn



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: для WTF Dragon Age 2016мелодрама; 30 лет спустя после пятого мораРазмещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Погребение

**Author's Note:**

> для WTF Dragon Age 2016
> 
> мелодрама; 30 лет спустя после пятого мора  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Письмо принесла незнакомая птица. Впустив пернатую посланницу, её святейшество верховная жрица Виктория ловко сняла привязанный к когтистой лапе маленький свиток и зажгла толстую белую свечу на письменном столе красного дерева. Затем села в удобное глубокое кресло перед ним, приготовившись читать внимательно, смотреть сквозь два слоя наносного смысла на третий, подлинный.

Их не было.

"Мы ушли втроём", – вот и всё, что счёл нужным – или смог – написать Зевран. Не замечая, что делает, Лелиана одним движением сбросила тиару и взъерошила волосы, а потом потянула за них, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. "Вот и всё, – билось в висках и затылке болью. Она всегда знала, что рано или поздно они уйдут, но от этого было только хуже. – Вот и всё".

Лелиана, её святейшество, когда-то – сестра Соловей, осталась совсем одна, и чёрная бездна одиночества пугала её едва ли не больше, чем чёрная бездна на месте её собственной совести, от которой она когда-то отказалась, чтобы изменить мир к лучшему.

Ей доводилось терять и раньше, но теперь она чувствовала себя так, словно это она умерла, а тело, лишившись души, отправилось на Глубинные тропы, чтобы погибнуть в последнем бесславном бою.

Не останется тел для погребения, не будет поминальной молитвы – Лелиана начала шептать её, но замолчала. Слишком рано, если только Зевран не оставил послание, чтобы его отправили позже – как Джастиния в своё время.

"Ещё одно письмо от мертвеца", – Лелиане вдруг стало обидно, что серые стражи ничего не написали. Это было детское, недостойное верховной жрицы и просто разумной женщины чувство. "Наверняка им было ещё тяжелее", – подумала она, на мгновение ярко увидев их мысленным взором.

***

Замерев над последней запиской, она глядела в темноту – туда, где стояло резное бюро, которое она сейчас не видела – и бездумно шевелила губами, перебирая воспоминания, но не сосредотачиваясь ни на одном. Тридцать лет назад, уже познавшая предательство, но всё ещё опасно неопытная, она встретила людей, которым могла доверять, а теперь все они исчезли, забрав с собой нечто неопределимое, но важное для Лелианы – для целостности её разума.

Птица, о которой её святейшество совершенно забыла, едва развернув записку, перелетела с подоконника на стол и недовольно крикнула, требуя угощения.

– Они тебя разбаловали, – хотела сказать Лелиана, но разрыдалась, не договорив. Беззвучно, потому что в жилище верховной жрицы и у стен были уши. Её друзья ещё могли быть живы, но для неё они были всё равно что мертвецы, и она оплакивала их.

Стражи ушли молча – Алистеру наверняка непросто было исчезнуть. Зевран, который мог ещё не умирать, написал Лелиане. Возможно, втайне от стражей.

Лелиана всхлипнула, так же тихо, как перед этим, и открыла глаза. Птица стояла на столе, и взгляд, который она не отводила от Лелианы, был таким осмысленным, что та нахмурилась. Смутное подозрение ещё не успело превратиться в догадку, а Морриган уже стояла рядом со столом. Она по-прежнему была в наряде дикой ведьмы, а её лицо и тело, казалось, не только не состарились, а помолодели. Глядя на неё, Лелиана словно сбросила с себя тяжесть прошлых лет. Но эта тяжесть была и её бронёй. Уже начав плакать, Лелиана не могла остановить слёзы, не могла ничего сказать.

– Лелиана, – произнесла Морриган почти без выражения. Лицо её оставалось в тени и понять, о чём она думает, что хочет узнать, было невозможно.

Лелиана кивнула, всхлипнув совершенно по-детски, и ведьма, которой она не доверяла, которую – с недовольством признавая это перед самой собой – всё ещё опасалась, обняла её.

– Никто не услышит, – сказала Морриган тем тоном, каким разговаривают с детьми – ласковым, уверенным, но уважительным. Впервые за много лет Лелиана могла выплакать всё. Она дошла в своём мучительном горе, отягощённом накопившейся усталостью, до такого безрассудства, что могла бы открыть Морриган любую тайну, поделиться всем – стоило ведьме только спросить. Но Морриган молчала, придерживая дрожащие плечи Лелианы, а когда у той подогнулись колени, помогла ей плавно опуститься на пол и села рядом.

***

– Ты можешь уйти следом. – Морриган замолчала, встретив отчаянный взгляд Лелианы. – Я знаю, где они, а они не знают об этом.

– А ты? – севшим голосом спросила Лелиана.

– Нет, – печально улыбнулась Морриган. – У меня есть ещё долги перед этим миром.

Вздохнув, Лелиана прошептала:

– У меня тоже.

Морриган молча кивнула.

***

Она задержалась до рассвета. Не говоря ни слова, Лелиана достала горькое крепкое вино, и они пили и вспоминали молча. Каждая – о своём, и в то же время вместе.

– Мне тоже будет их не хватать, – произнесла наконец Морриган и отвернулась, превращаясь в птицу. Лелиане показалось, что в жёлтых глазах блеснули слёзы.

Оставшись в одиночестве, теперь уже совершенном, Лелиана подобрала с пола тиару и смятый лесной цветок, невесть как оказавшийся здесь. "Прицепился к обуви Морриган?.." Горе, хмель и усталость мутили рассудок, глаза закрывались. Лелиане хотелось уснуть, а лучше – умереть. Но верховная жрица – Лелиана взглянула на тиару – не имела права бросить свою паству.

Угли в камине ещё тлели, и Лелиана положила на них и цветок, и записку Зеврана. Никто не должен знать о её слабостях, слишком мало вокруг верховной жрицы людей, которым стоит доверять. "А теперь нет никого, кому стоило бы доверять полностью", – подумала Лелиана, глядя на сгорающую записку, словно на погребальный костёр, отпускающий из смертной жизни её друзей, а может быть, и её саму.

"Лелианы больше нет", – равнодушно подумала её святейшество верховная жрица Виктория. И вышла из кабинета.

**Author's Note:**

> https://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p207811399.htm?oam#more6


End file.
